Come Away to the Water
by HerpDerpHeather
Summary: The FBI team searching for the Chesapeake Ripper is shocked when a young woman approaches them claiming to be a victim of the Ripper. She seeks her revenge on her attacker by assisting the FBI. Will is experiencing blackouts and awakens safely in his home, unknown to the events that happen the night before.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction! I have read a lot of fanfiction in my days and I felt like I needed to contribute. My story will have a few OCs. In fact, one of my main characters will be a OFC. I said Hannibal and Will are the pairing, and they are, but I needed to build a story around them. Since this is my first fanfiction, I don't expect my criticism to be light! I want all the criticism I can get, it will help me better myself in the future. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Finally, the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the television, movie, or book series of Hannibal. I also do not own any of the songs I used lyrics from. They all belong to their respected sources.

**Chapter One: Stop and Stare**

* * *

"I'm losing sight, don't count on me.  
I chase the sun, it chases me."

* * *

The air smells of anxiety, the expressions in the room all convey worry, and desperation seeps from everyone's pores.

Everyone except Hannibal and Will.

Hannibal acts as he always does; un-reacting. He feels nothing when gruesome some crimes scenes photos are displayed and he only blinks when he is asked upon for insight.

Will, however, looks as if he is in his own little world. A world Hannibal would love to venture into. Will's feelings towards the photo's vary from hatred towards the killer to empathy for them as if they are the victims. When asked questions, he stumbles on his own words. Under the spotlight, he is nervous and feels exposed.

Yet he is one of the most intelligent men working with the FBI; Hannibal being the other.

Hannibal does not realize he is staring at Will until Beverly snaps her fingers in front of Will's face, snapping him out of his own trance.

"Hello? Earth to Graham." Beverly teases.

"Yes?" What.. What is it?" Will whips his head towards her, blinking away his daydream. His dark curls shake as he turns his head.

Jack Crawford looks down and sighs. His patience was running thin with the detective. He didn't like to repeat himself.

"Will, we gathered all the unsolved murder cases in the Ohio and West Virginia area dating back to ten years." Agent Crawford looks back up at Will with dark eyes. "Care to explain to us why?"

Will's face turns red with embarrassment as his eyes scan the room, everyone looks agitated with the man. He senses Hannibal's eyes on him but can't bring himself to make contact with him.

"Oh yes, of course. You see, I believe that the Chesapeake Ripper killed in these states before Virginia." Will states.

"And what do you base this off of?" Jack asks.

"Well, we have reported cases in Michigan that are confirmed to be done by the Ripper." Will answers, "Between Michigan and Virginia there is a time gap of ten years." He finishes.

"But serial killers often take breaks to ease suspicion or grieve." Dr. Price states.

"Yes, you're right, but we're talking about the Chesapeake Ripper. A man who degrades his victims by displaying their bodies and eats their organs. This man takes no break, because his blood lust simply won't allow it. It was only convenient for him to kill while moving through these states because Virginia is where the real battle begins. Right in Quantico's backyard." Will explains.

"Are we sure it's blood lust?" Hannibal asks. He agrees with Will, but wants to hear him explain why he wrong.

It's Dr. Lector's first time speaking since entering the room and his question throws him off guard. He blinks at him a couple of times then answers him.

"It is a little more than blood lust. When the families and friends were asked about the victim's personality, they said the victim's weren't the most pleasant people. Will looked at Dr. Lector's neck throughout his explanation.

"So are you saying that their rudeness is another motive?" Beverly questioned.

"That's one way to put it. It is as if he is closer to godliness by getting rid of the rude." Will says, a nasty scowl on his face showing his despite of his ability to feel what the killers feel.

Hannibal sat back and watched Will and Beverly converse. Beverly would share her theories, and Will shot each of them down. Mrs. Katz was getting angry.

"You know, Will, you can be such an ass-" Beverly was interrupted by the loud-speaker in the large office.

"Agent Crawford?" The secretary asked, her voice hinting worry.

"Yes?" Jack's deep voice boomed.

"A young woman just ran past security after I denied her request to see Will Graham." Will went wide-eyed when he heard his name.

"Alright, we will handle it, thank you." Jack sighed. This wasn't the first time someone had breached security in attempt to see Will. They were mostly reporters seeking a story, but he couldn't allow Will to be distracted in the FBI headquarters.

Dr. Zeller snorted. "Looks like Will's got groupies."

Jack was about to lose his temper when the door swung open.

The young woman at the door skid to a halt and was breathing heavily. Hannibal had to wipe away to look of recognition off his face. Her dark hair fell over shoulders in long waves and her brown eyes were wide. She seemed shocked to see so many people and a deep blush rose into her high cheekbones. Dr. Lector could only hope she didn't recognize him. This girl should be dead, he thought to himself.

* * *

"I don't know why you lie so clean.  
I'll break right through the irony."

* * *

Jack Crawford's thin patience shattered.

"What?" He blurted.

The girl gulped and fidgeted with her hands before speaking.

"I was hoping to talk to Will Graham... sir." She added the 'sir' hoping to ease the furious agent.

"You'll have to address us all if you wish to speak to him. Now I suggest you get on with it before I escort you out!" Jack exclaimed.

The girl didn't look comfortable with Jack's suggestion. She scanned the room for Will and when she spotted Hannibal, her expression didn't change. She doesn't recognize me, Dr. Lector realized. He sighed heavily, unaware that he was holding his breath. She took a couple deep breaths and finally her eyes met Will's. Something haunting about her eyes made Will not want to look away for once. She stared at him and said:

"I was a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper."

"This is complete nonsense, come with me." Jack walked towards her.

The blush grew deeper but because of anger rather than embarrassment. She was furious that he didn't believe her.

"Let me prove it to you." She said, and before Jack could reach her, she lifted her shirt.

Along her abdomen, there was a long scar. The scar was many shades darker than her skin tone and the contrast was sickening. It was jagged in one area and it looked like an eerie grin. The scar was puckered and hideous.

Hannibal looked at the scar he inflicted on the girl, and felt anger.

The scar would have been perfect if the girl had not moved around so much. He remembered her struggle, she had fought back harder than most of his victims.

The girl pulled her shirt down and walked past Jack's open-mouth gaze.

Will's face did not hide his shock. As she eased into the chair, he didn't know what to say. It was clear that neither of them had great social skill, and for a couple of minutes he just stared at her. This was one of many missing puzzle pieces to this mystery, and she was right in front of him.

She reminded him of one of his dogs. An abused stray he had picked up on the side of the road. Her eyes showed distrust like the dogs did.

He put his palm on her forearm. He never engaged in physical contact and it slapped awkwardly against her skin. She shrunk away from his touch and he shifted his gaze to his own hands. He spoke and the abruptness of his own voice made her jump.

"What's your name?"

* * *

"Enlighten me; reveal my fate.  
Just cut these strings that hold me safe."

* * *

The song lyrics throughout this chapter are from 'Follow' by Breaking Benjamin.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: How about last night's finale? I swear this show kills me. Pun intended. The song I used, in my opinion, really goes with this chapter and the type of relationship I'm building between Hannibal and my OC. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannibal. I do not own any of the songs I used lyrics from. They all belong to their respected sources.

**Chapter Two: Disarming You**

* * *

"Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy.  
Launch your assault now, take it easy"

* * *

"Good evening, Miss. Ponds." Hannibal cooed as he opened the door to his office. Alexis stood and passed through the door. Having only met the man this morning, she couldn't help but shrink into herself as he held the door for her. She heard the sharp intake of breath and instantly felt uncomfortable.

Alexis Ponds smelt of the bland soap used at the Chisholm Home of Cancer Patients. He knew that was where she stayed, but the soap was such a bare scent that he couldn't deny it's entrance into his nostrils. A familiar scent was of her lonely, slowly dying kidney. He also smelled the heated nerve endings and he knew she was in pain.

Dr. Lector's office was incredible. The room was a splash of different browns, creams, and beige mixed with a constant deep crimson. Some other colors were included, like the two gray, leather chairs, and the pastel blue sofa. There was a small bookshelf on the ground level, and then the bookshelf surrounding the top floor, a wooden ladder leading up to the library above. It felt as if Alexis has stepped into another world.

"Please, sit anywhere you like." Hannibal said. The girl strode towards one of the leather chairs, Hannibal sat in the one in front of her.

"Alexis." Her name rolled off his tongue and his accent made it sound exotic. She thought he was addressing her, but he was only saying her name.

"That is Greek for 'defender of mankind'. Did you know that?" He asked playfully.

"No, sir, I didn't." Alexis answered.

His name was Phoenician _hann_ meaning "grace" combined with Semitic _ba'al_ meaning "lord" or "possessor". He laughed internally at this. He would be sure to take her, and with his superior knowledge and influence, he would break her down. Rendering her defenseless.

He made himself comfortable hoping she would mirror his actions, but she just sat up straight on the edge of the her seat. Her hands carefully knitted in her lap.

"How are you, Miss. Ponds?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm fine." She stated simply.

"You seem tense, are you in any pain?" Hannibal asked, seemingly innocent.

"Yes, a great deal, actually," She remarked, "But I wanted my sessions to be drug free, I don't want to be numb now."

"It's good to want to face your problems, head-on, but neglecting your medication may have long-term effects." The words were carefully ignorant, but he knew the effect they'd have on her. He took a look in her files from Chisholm immediately after leaving Quantico. It's so amazing what information you can unlock with the right honorary. Apparently, Alexis had a short fuse and her report showed that she had a bad habit of sneaking out of the facility. Much like Abigail Hobbs, Hannibal thought.

Her eyes met his with an icy glare.

"Long-term problems? I have cancer, Dr. Lector." The word cancer shot from her mouth as if it were poison.

'Yes, I am aware," Hannibal pointed out, "My apologizes."

Alexis' eyes darted away, her thoughts troubling her heavy head.

"Jack Crawford wanted me to ask you some questions." Hannibal said, changing the subject.

Her eyes met his again, brown on brown. Her eyebrow arched, waiting.

"How are you alive today, Miss. Ponds?" Hannibal asked. Jack Crawford never told him what to ask her, as he trusted his psychiatric abilities. The subject matter made Hannibal curious as to why she was alive.

Alexis' hand went to her scar. It was a long moment before she answered him.

"When I was cut open, the man didn't take my kidney because it wasn't there. The other side was left untouched which confused me. He dragged me through the forest and left me on the side of the road. I was still very much conscious during and after my attack. Someone who was driving by picked me up and sped to the hospital. The doctors were more concerned about infection than the amount of blood I had loss. My attacker missed vital arteries. I found out at the hospital that I had developed kidney cancer after I gave the other to my mother." She was silent for a while, then a haunting laugh escaped from her throat. Hannibal found the laughter disturbing.

"What is humorous about that situation?" He asked. His serious tone cut off her laughter immediately.

Her bright eyes bore into his own. The sun had started to set and it shone through the window. He could see that her eyes were more than just brown. A sunflower like shape surrounded her pupils, each the color of caramel. Her eyes had not glistened in the woods as they did now. The ones he saw in the woods were dark and pleading.

"Self-deprecating humor can be helpful in the healing procedure. It humbles oneself, however, in such an early stage of grief-" Hannibal started.

"Early stage?" Her voice dripped sarcasm, "My mother was killed five years ago." Alexis interrupted. Her words like daggers.

"So you have stopped grieving over the loss of your mother?" His words reflected the daggers like a shield.

"You mean, am I past the last stage of grief? Have I accepted the death of my mother and moved on?" Her voice trembling yet strong.

Hannibal waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes. I accept her death, however, I plan to avenge her by assisting the FBI catch her killer." The last word as coated in venom.

Hannibal leaned back more into his leather chair. Oh, how interesting this girl was. She seems to change every time he saw her. When he first met her she was loud and rude, much more obnoxious than the average teenager. His simple inquiry of the location of bleach was shot down at the supermarket where she had a part-time job. She didn't even turn look at him. Which now, he was glad she didn't see him.

At the FBI headquarters, she was nervous yet driven on proving herself.

Now, she just reminded him of Will. The dry humor, the sarcastic tone, the fleeting eyes, and the sense that she did not trust anyone.

"I suspect that you do not like me, Miss. Ponds." Hannibal said, his voice not changing, "Why is that?"

Alexis gave him a look-over, putting up more guards. She acted this way towards almost anyone she was alone with. Anyone who was requesting entrance into her thoughts. How did he pick up her particular disdain towards him?

Her reply was late as if she were pondering each word.

"Your demeanor, ever since I first saw you, is so calm. Too calm. AS if you are a spectator, and nothing can bother you. You act like this is all a movie and even though you partake in it and watch how everything unfolds, you act as if nothing can harm you." Alexis explained.

"Why should I be anything but calm? I do not go into the field with Jack and Will unless asked," If only she knew how much influence he had. "I am merely a psychologist for one of the investigators." He finished.

"For Will Graham?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Hannibal replied simply.

"I read about what he does." She looked away.

"Something the matter?" Hannibal asked.

She looked at him, and he finally caught a glimpse of her open face, unguarded by her walls. He took advantage of this by turning his head slightly, feigning interest. Testing the calm waters of her usual stormy eyes.

* * *

"Raise your weapon, raise your weapon.  
One word and it's over."

* * *

She blinked hard and the walls are back, as if they had never left.

"It may sound strange." She says, a blush creeping up her neck.

"I've heard many strange things in this room, Alexis." Hannibal pressed.

He hears a small laugh, bubbly unlike her other outburst. It's cut short as she plays if off by clearing her throat.

"I find what Will Graham does in the field, utterly... fascinating. His ability to empathize with the killer and put himself in their shoes is amazing." Alexis says.

"How is that so amazing?" Hannibal asked.

"Because I couldn't do that myself." She replies.

"Well, not many can." He states.

"Couldn't was the wrong word," She says, "I wouldn't ever do that myself. I would never empathize with those who take other people's lives or the lives of their loved ones." She continues, her voice grew darker as she explained.

"Haven't you hear that the best way to catch a killer," Hannibal replies, "is to think like one?"

* * *

"Dropping your bombs on all we've built.  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?"

* * *

End of chapter two.

The song I used in this chapter is 'Raise Your Weapons' by deadmau5.

This was a hard chapter to write with all the dialog and such. I hope that nothing was too confusing. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. If you have any questions about Alexis Ponds, drop them in the review section. If I don't answer them there, they will be answered in later chapters. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again my fellow fannibals. This is a very quick update because I stayed up late last night writing. All the chapters won't be this quickly written. Just a friendly reminder to R&R! Thank you again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannibal. I do not own any of the songs I used lyrics from. They all belong to their respected sources. All I own are my OC's.

**Chapter Three: See No Evil**

* * *

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste.  
I've been around for a long, long year; stole many a man's soul and faith."

* * *

"I walk into the kitchen and see the wife," Will states to himself. "I walk over to her. She bee-lines I am her husband and does not look up from the dishes. When she does, I shoot her in both eyes at point blank range."

Will's visions are so vivid he can hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "The next victim is the husband. He is farther away and I miss one eye. I do not like to miss. I walk over and put a third bullet I his left eye."

Will walks over to the wall covered with blood splatter. "The blood is such a rust to me. I run my fingers down the wall , mesmerized."

Will shakes the blood from his hand and walks towards the front door.

"The children haven't arrived home from school yet, but when they do they will see this. This is my design. "

Will's eyes slowly blink open. This crime scene is easier to "see" than others. Shootings always are. They are less personal to him.

Will Graham takes a couple of deep breaths and then calls for Jack and the crime scene investigators. They reenter and Agent Crawford beelines to Will.

"Is it any different than the last scene?"

Will adjusts his glasses and replies, "Yes, a couple of things. He missed an eye with the father, and corrected himself. He took the time to walk over and shoot his other eye, even though he was already dead. He didn't miss at all with the last family, and there were six of them. Then, there are the children." Will shakes his head. "HE killed the children of the other families, but not these."

Jack Crawford furrows his eyebrows. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Will looks at Jack with eyes that read of guilt, sympathy, and sadness.

"The children walked in to their home to find their parents dead on the blood covered floor. The eight and five year old hid in their closet because they thought someone was still in the house. It was 5 hours until a neighbor came in and called the police. Those children were alone and scared for five hours. They are now orphans, Jack. They will be plagued by the nightmares of the dead parents. Explain to me how sparing them was a good thing.

Will's voice grew angrier and angrier during his rant. Jack was used to Will's outburst of emotion, but this was unlike him.

"I see." Jack replied simply.

"No, Jack, you don't see. You only want to catch the killers. You don't care about the lives they ruin!" Will shouted. He was starting to piss Jack off.

"Step outside, Graham!" Jack felt as if he were putting a child in timeout.

Will stomped out of the house and onto the porch steps without another word. He spotted Hannibal at his car. His legs were moving in Hannibal's direction before he realized it.

As he approached Hannibal he greeted him, "Hello, Dr. Lector."

"Good afternoon, Will." He responded. His accent drawing him closer. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Will replied. He wasn't used to seeing him outside his office or the FBI headquarters. He didn't know how to converse with him outside of those places. "And you?"

"I am fine, thank you." Hannibal smiled at Will.

"Why are you here?" Will didn't mean for it to sound as brash as it did, however, Dr. Lector's smile didn't falter.

"Jack didn't tell you that we were to speak with Alexis Ponds today?" Hannibal asked.

"No, he failed to send the memo." Will practically snarled.

"No worries. I will just wait until you are finished here." Hannibal placed his hands together in front of him.

"I think I am finished here, actually. Jack will call me when we need to collaborate." Will stated, eager to leave.

"Are you okay? Do we need to reschedule this appointment?" Dr. Lector asked, careful to keep the worry from his voice.

"I'm fine." Will spat.

Without another word he got into the car and waited for Hannibal. The ride to Dr. Lector's office was silent until they almost arrived when will spoke up.

"How do you feel about her?" Will asked, "Didn't you talk to her?"

"Alexis Ponds? Yes, I spoke with her two days ago, when we first met her. I think she is a young girl who has been through tragic events, and is now beginning to cope with the dark truth of her attack." Hannibal answered. "Helping the FBI catch her killer is her way of dealing with it. It is her way of putting the past behind her."

Will looked slightly puzzled. "You said 'her killer'... she's still alive."

Hannibal takes his eyes off the road to look at Will. Will turned away to avoid eye contact.

"Alexis died when her mother did. Her attack was her resurrection, and now she seeks revenge on the one who ruined her." Hannibal turned his head during his explanation so Will stared at his jawline as he spoke.

"Is Alexis already there?" Will asked.

"Not yet." Hannibal answered, "She is being driven from the Chisholm facility."

"The Chisholm Home of Caner Patients?" Will asked.

"Yes, have you heard of it?" Hannibal asked.

"I have, a family friend stayed for a while." Will said, adjusting his glasses.

"I see, the Chisholm facility is very nice; I was glad to hear she was staying there. They have very good caregivers." Hannibal stated.

"And how do you know?" Will asked.

"I was many things before I became a psychiatrist." Hannibal grinned.

Will was intrigued by Hannibal's mysterious past. He wanted to ask more, but they had arrived at Hannibal's office building.

As Dr. Lector and Will exited the vehicle, a small volts wagon rolled into Hannibal's office driveway. The pair walked over to the car as Alexis' caregiver was a tall woman with leather tan skin. Her curls resembled Freddie Lounds', but were jet black.

"Alexis is here for an appointment with Dr. Lector. I assume that's one of you." The woman, whose name tag read 'Katrina Tidwelll', had a very conceited attitude that Hannibal did not like. She was not making a good first impression.

"Yes, I am Dr. Lector." Hannibal stated.

"Alright." She turned and ordered Alexis out of the car with a wiggle of her finger. Alexis stepped out the car and Mrs. Tidwell looked over Hannibal and Will. Her expression showed distrust. Dr. Lector sensed her unease and said, "She will be perfectly safe in our care, and I shall return her when her session is over."

Katrina shrugged and stalked back to her car.

As the Volkswagen sped away Will turned to the physcatrist.

"I thought you said they had good caregivers." his voice was a mixture of disdain and worry. Was Alexis being treated well at the facility?

Alexis chuckled, adjustment the social change. The conversation with Katrina was only about her caregiver.

"She's the bad apple. Everyone else treats me very well. She's just my transporter." Alexis assured as they walked to the door.

"So are you comfortable at the facility?" Will asked.

"I guess. They have a pool." Alexis answered.

"You guess? That doesn't sound very convincing..." Will worried.

"Will, she has been there for two years. I do not believe she had a choice other than to get comfortable." Hannibal smiled at Alexis as he unlocked the office door and held it open for the two.

"It's just that I don't talk to many of the other patients." Alexis added.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

Alexis chewed at her lip. She waited until they were in Hannibal's office before answering.

"I'm not the most social butterfly." She joked. "May I sit down?"

"Of course!" Hannibal exclaimed, and gestured towards one of the leather chairs.

Alexis sat quietly into the chair. The leather was soft, yet it swallowed her form. It made her feel smaller than it did her last visit. Hannibal took the seat in front of her's and Will shuffled around the bookcase on the ground level, stopping to examine a few.

"Miss. Ponds, I'd like for you to relive your attack." He said. Will slammed the book he was holding shut.

"What?" He asked heatedly.

"I was hoping to put Miss. Ponds under hypnosis, so we could investigate more into-" Hannibal started.

"The hell you will." The investigator yelled. He calmed down a little when he saw the frightened expression on Alexis' face as her eyes darted towards his defensive stance. Will took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again.

* * *

"Just as every cop is a criminal, and all the sinners saints.  
As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer,  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint."

* * *

"We are supposed to be helping Alexis. Not prodding into her subconscious." Will said.

"Her subconscious will only help her, she wants to catch the killer and this is a great way to do just that." Hannibal explained. "With your abilities and-"

"You want me to be the killer while she is under?" Will interrupted. It was a good idea, but unethical.

"Excuse me, do I have a say in this?" Alexis asked. "I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here."

"Of course you have a say, Miss. Ponds." Hannibal reassured. "I would not do this without your consent. I was only making the suggestion when Will interrupted me." Hannibal said, not averting his eyes away from Alexis' She was better with eye contact than Will, but she was still guarded.

Alexis barely hesitated before answering. "I want to do it."

Hannibal had to fight the grin creeping on his face. Not only would he get to relive the moment, but Will would be empathizing with him. He would get to witness Will become him first hand.

"Do you understand the gravity of that request, Alexis?" Will pleaded with her. He came over to where she was seated and knelt next to her. His eyes actually meeting hers and for once he didn't avert his gaze.

Something about Will's eyes made Alexis trust him. She had met him only two days before but unlike Hannibal, she felt safe around the investigator. Those haunted blue eyes showed her things she needed. Empathy. Security. She wanted so badly to decline Hannibal's offer and walk out the door with Will protecting her. He was more of a father figure in just the way he looked at her than her actual father was in the nineteen years of her life.

And she was about to let him kill her in his vision.

Hannibal watched the wordless exchange with jealousy. He wanted Will to gaze into his eyes and bare himself to him like he was doing with Alexis. He wanted to intervene and get on with it.

Instead, he waited patiently.

Alexis finally turned her head towards Hannibal and nodded. She looked back at Will's scrunched form and she could see him crumble before her.

"Alright then. Miss. Ponds I will ask that you lay on the couch over here, Will please take a seat. Hannibal requested.

Alexis went over but before propping her feet onto the couch, she removed her shoes. Hannibal was shocked at her politeness. He remembered the reason he killed her mother and attempted to murder her was because they were terribly rude. It did not matter, however she had changed, he still had to kill her.

* * *

"So if you meet me have some courtesy, have some sympathy, and some taste.  
Use all your well-learned politesse, or I'll lay your soul to waste."

* * *

End of chapter three

The song I used was "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones

Don't forget to R&R readers! Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Today marks an official week of no Hannibal and I'm suffering from withdraw big time. To fill the void of Hannibal I'm contemplating updating every Thursday. How does that sound? It might help with the he-ate-us. I would like to thank the followers and the ones who favorite my story. Please remember to review! I need feedback, fannibals!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannibal, and I don't own the songs I use lyrics from. They all belong to their respected sources. All I own is my OC, Alexis.

**Chapter Four: Resurrection**

* * *

"I have nothing left to give, I have found the perfect end.  
You were made to make it hurt; disappear into the dirt."

* * *

"I will now count to ten, at ten you will be completely asleep." Hannibal said to the young girl that sat on the on the couch in his office.

"One, breathe deeply and slowly. Concentrate on the sound of your breathing. Two, relax your muscles. Three, starting from the very tip of your toes to the top of your head, you feel yourself sink into the cushions. Four. Now concentrate on the sound of my voice. Five, pay attention to the soft tone of my words. Six." Hannibal purred. He looked for a moment to Will, he looked very nervous, yet he started to relax as well.

"Seven. Your eyelids are feeling very heavy. Do not try to open them. Allow the weight to keep them closed. Eight... Nine, you are almost there. Ten." Alexis' body went completely slack on the couch.

Hannibal looked over and saw that Will had risen from his chair, eyes closed as well.

"You are now asleep, Alexis. Do you hear my voice?" Hannibal asked.

There was a short pause.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. Let's go back to the date-,"

"December 19th, 2010." She interrupted.

"How do you know? What do you see?" Hannibal asked.

"I see a clock, and a calender. I am in my last class of the day." Alexis said.

"What class, Alexis?"

"English. The bell is about to ring and we will go home for Christmas break." She answered.

"How do you feel?" Hannibal asked, keeping his voice at a neutral purr.

"Excited. I can hear the bell ring and everyone around me is running and cheering." Alexis smiled at the memory.

"Are you outside of the school yet?" He asked.

"Yes, it snowed while we were in school. Three inches." Alexis can feel the cold snowflakes on her pale face. She rubs her arms in attempt to warm herself.

"Where are you now?"

"I am halfway home. I feel..." Her words drift off mid-sentence.

"How do you feel?" Hannibal inquired.

"Like... I'm being watched." Alexis feels goosebumps on her arms, but not from the cold.

"Is someone following you?" Hannibal asks, it's his last question. He notices that Will's expression is now very determined. Much like his own was on this day.

Alexis turns her head around.

"There is on one." She gets no reply this time and lets her subconscious take over.

I cut into the woods, I know a shortcut through there. The overcast makes it darker. After a few minutes, I hear something. I jerk my head in all directions. I hear footsteps but the echo of the woods makes it harder to pinpoint their location.

* * *

I start to jog, barely missing the trees surrounding me. I am about ten minutes from my home and I know I can make it. I have to make it.

The sound of snapping branches and the crunch of snow makes me turn. I stop and stare out into the woods that was to my back. Absolutely nothing can be seen in the shade of the tall trees. I reach into my pocket and dial my father's number. Before I press send, I turn back around.

A large man is in front of me. I see nothing but his broad shoulders. I am about to scream, when a large hand covers my mouth. I bite down hard and try to run. His strong arm wraps around my waste. I am trapped his arms in a painful embrace. The blood from his hand enters my mouth and the coppery taste is sickening. I can see his face now. It's Will Graham.

* * *

"I wrap my arm around the girl's waist. The bites on my fingers do not phase me. I am surprised she is fighting back so roughly. I move the arm around her waist up to the base of her neck."

* * *

He's going to snap my neck. I kick and claw but nothing stops the hand ascending my spine. He lays his hand against the base of my neck and with his fingers he pinches hard.

I am confused but continue to fight. I twist around in his strong arms in attempt to wiggle out of them. Slowly, I start to lose my ability to move around. My arms become heavy and my legs give out. It's even difficult to breath at this point.

I am paralyzed.

I start to panic when I realize I cannot blink. My eye dart to the hand that is removed from the back of my neck.

* * *

"When she can no longer move, I slide my hand inside of my jacket and remove my knife. I know that one kidney is cancerous somehow. Did I research this young girl? Did I have access to information like that? There is a lighter scar just over where I intend on inserting my knife, but I think nothing of it. I trace the tip of my blade over the scar. I take in my prize with my eyes. I know I only have a few minutes before blood starts to circulate back to the nerve I pinched, so I begin."

* * *

I am lowered to the snow covered ground. My attacker dangles the knife into my view before dipping it low. I feel the sharp blade glide over the small scar on my abdomen. He pulls my shirt up to below my breast. The show shows no mercy on my exposed skin. I feel the knife graze across my skin, lower this time, and tears form in my eyes. Unable to blink, they pool over my eyelids in salty streams. The knife punctures my skin. It hurts, oh god it hurts, please...

* * *

"Please..." Alexis tosses her head side to side.

Hannibal is enjoying her pleas for help. He enjoys the sight of Will straddling her hips even more. Hannibal can see the murderous side of Will now. Though his hands are at his side, he can see them twitching.

He is growing aroused at the sounds of torment and the sight of Will's actions that he is no doubt playing out in his mind. He can almost feel the gush of thick red on his expert hands. The coppery taste, the metallic smell. He takes mental pictures of this for later.

* * *

The pain is white hot and eternal. I feel him peel back the layers of my skin. I hear the slick sound of flesh to skin. I smell the blood and can still taste this man's blood in my mouth. I feel my body start to move and I jerk involuntarily. I see darkness start to take over my sight at the pain of the knife jerking as well. I feel his other hand come back up to my neck and pinch again, rendering me immobile. I think I am going to die. I feel lighter and I welcome the calm state my brain is going into. Images start to flash before my eyes. My moms face, my father smiling, my first kiss. A black hovering figure...

Please make it end, I beg wordlessly to whatever, whoever.

No such luck. The haziness leaves my mind and I'm shot back into reality. My open eyes begin to see again, and I wish they wouldn't I see the man bring one of his hands to his mouth. The hand has been painted red with blood. My blood. I hear slurping and feel an awkward bulge against my thigh. I know what it is immediately, and start crying again. Please, make it end.

* * *

"Dear Agony, just let go of me.  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's gotta be?"

* * *

"I see the tears and bloodshed, and I want more. More, more, more. I want to bathe in the warm flood of her crimson streams. Everything is arush. The taste, heavenly. I pull back the last layer of flesh protecting the kidney. I scream."

* * *

The scream is animal like and Hannibal knows exactly the cause. The echo bouncing off the walls and crashing into his ears. He screamed just like that when he discovered his treasure had been taken.

* * *

The scream is terrifying and long. It echos and echos throughout the forest. I feel the man's full weight as he seats on my thighs. The weight is overpowering and if breathing was hard before, it's impossible now. I can move a little again and take the opportunity. I claw at anything, hair, skin, clothes. He anticipates this and slaps me across my face. I start to whimper, and he crashes his knuckles against my temple.

I welcome the darkness.

* * *

"I do not waste any time. I inspect her nails, clothes, and skin thoroughly for any hairs or fibers. When I am satisfied, I pick her up and carry her through the forest. The snow crunches against my boots. She is still breathing, but it's slow and I know she won't make it to the road. I find a spot and drop her carelessly. I hear her body hit the ground. She does not matter to me anymore."

"I am sickened that I didn't get what I wanted. I will kill again soon. This is my design."

Will blinks his eyes open. At first he can't see, but then he looks down. he panics and throws himself to the floor, off of Alexis. he calms somewhat when he realizes that she was still breathing. He snaps his head to Hannibal.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He asked, growling. The pain in his gut changed to anger.

"You were not touching her, I would have stopped you if you did." Hannibal stated simply.

Will tries to think of something to say but just nods.

"Is she still..." He began.

"Unconscious? Yes." Hannibal replied.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of a racing engine, fingers against my neck, and pain. So much pain. It's unbearable and I begin to cry. I sit up and the pain screams in my skull. I gasp as I'm forced back down. I believe it is my attacker, I believe it is Will.

Able to move now, I swing at them. I open my eyes and see a woman's worried face and my fist hit weakly against her shoulder. I look down and see a jagged slice in my abdomen packed with snow. I scream.

* * *

The scream is haunting and it seems to never end. Will can't take it anymore. He can't take the sight of her thrashing body, or hear the pain in her screams.

"Dr. Lector!" Will shouts.

Hannibal puts his notebook down and begins to speak to Alexis.

"Alexis, I am going to count backwards from ten. At ten you will awaken. Ten... Nine..." Hannibal begins.

A couple of seconds pass and Alexis' scream turn in to awful gurgling.

"Dr. Lector, hurry!" Will pleads, his eyes never leaving Alexis thrashing body.

"Five, concentrate on my voice, Alexis. Four. Feel my voice call you back to reality. Three... Two... One." Hannibal finishes.

Alexis wakes and sits up quickly, bringing a headache with her. Her breathing is quick and shallow. She pats herself down frantically, feeling for her scar. She looks around and spots Will.

Fear grasps at her throat as they make eye contact and she goes wide-eyed.

Will runs to her said and pleads with her. She attempts to back away from him.

"Alexis! You're okay. It wasn't real." He sits next to her, and though she pulls into herself, she allows his arms to go around her.

Hannibal is shocked at how quickly he embraces her and how willingly she lets him.

Alexis loosens her tense muscles and puts her head on his chest and cries. Tears soak the front of his shirt. This embrace is different that the deadly one in her memory and she assures herself it wasn't Will. He lays a gentle hand on the back of head, and it's nothing like the forceful hand in he memory either. He begins to rock back and forth.

"You're okay. You're okay." His words become repeating whispers.

But all three knew that she wasn't.

* * *

"I will fight for one last breath, I will fight until the end.  
And I will find the enemy within, cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin."

* * *

End of chapter four

The lyrics I used are from the song "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin.

Do I believe that Hannibal gets off to the sight of blood? Yes, yes I do. I'm starting to realize that the songs I use are extremely literal to the story. Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello readers! I first want to thank the people who followed and favorite my story, it's a huge encouragement. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5 - Living the Nightmare**

* * *

"The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack.  
Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back.  
We do our time like pennies in a jar.  
What are we saving for?"

* * *

When Hannibal concluded his session with Alexis, he drove back to Chisholm. The car ride was awkwardly silent, she sat in the backseat while Dr. Lector and Will sat in the front. Not a word was spoken except for her thanking Hannibal for the ride and wishing them goodnight. Will insisted on coming inside and seeing her to her room, but she denied the request because visiting hours were over and she was tired.

It wasn't a lie, visiting hours were limited during the night, and she was very tired. Her session had mentally drained her. She found herself looking over her shoulder as she walked back to her room. When she arrived, she asked one of the late shift caregivers for a robe and a fresh nightgown.

The caregiver that usually checked on her at night was an African American women with honey eyes. Her name was Chloe, and unlike her transporter, she really liked her. Chloe was kind and strong around Alexis when she needed it most, and she considered Chloe her friend. She didn't have many of those here. She didn't have many at all. She confided in Chloe when she felt down, and Chloe listened.

When she arrived at Alexis' door, Chloe knocked quietly before entering.

"I've brought your things, Alexis." Chloe said. She had a hint of a Jamaican accent.

"Thank you, Chloe." Alexis loved that they were on a first name basis. She felt so comfortable with he that as she sat in her undergarments, she didn't feel compelled to cross her arms over her scar.

Alexis arrived at Chisholm a week after her attack. The investigators treated her like any other victim, and when they looked into useless victimology, they discovered that someone with her disabilities shouldn't live in those conditions at home.

Her father was a drunk. He wasn't always, but when they had Alexis, her mother changed into a different woman. She bullied her father and he chased his demons with spirits. He wasn't a mean drunk, just a distant one. After her mother's death her father got in a terrible accident at work leaving him in a wheelchair. He got a huge liability check and filed for disability. All that combined with her mom's life insurance policy had them both set for life.

All that money, but neither could do anything worth while with it because of their disabilities.

So, her father sent her to the best facility money could buy. In Virginia, at least. Her home was four hours away, so she never got to see her father. When she was checked into Chisholm, two years ago, her father had gotten her a new cell phone and told her he'd call. She hadn't heard the ring tone since Christmas last year.

She was so weak when she arrived, she couldn't properly bathe herself. Chloe stepped in and became her guardian angel.

"Someone left this for you, I didn't get the chance to see who it was." Chloe explained as she handed the robe and night-gown along with a wrapped gift.

Alexis took the clothes and gift curiously.

"My birthday isn't for another two months, and my dad has already sent me my present," Alexis wondered. "Who could it be from?" She asked.

Chloe giggled and pushed at her playfully as she sat on the bed next to Alexis. "Maybe one of the boys from the West Wing." She joked. "Open it!" She urged.

Alexis held the gift in her lap. The gift was wrapped carefully with an evergreen color with a purple ribbon. She loved the color green, however, it reminded her of the forest; her biggest fear. She carefully slid the ribbon and plucked at the tape securing the paper. When she finally opened it. Inside there were shampoos and conditioner sets along with perfumes.

Chloe gasped.

"That's Isvaraya Indult!" Chloe exclaimed. "5ML of that is almost fifty dollars!"

"You sure know your perfumes." Alexis joked.

"It's gotta be from one of the West Wing boys, who else could afford it?" Chloe was curious as well.

The mysterious gift uneased her a bit. She picked out a tube of lotion and the bottle of the perfume Chloe had saw first and handed them to her.

"I can not take these!" Chloe said.

"Yes, you can. There's enough in here to last me a year!" Alexis insisted as she placed them back in Chloe's soft hands. She loved sharing her wealth with Chloe. She put Chloe through a lot, but thanks to her, Alexis felt like she had changed. Chloe was not afraid to put Alexis in her place when Alexis acted rudely. She felt that Chloe had deserved it.

Chloe opened the lid on the lotion and deeply inhaled through her nose.

"Whoever picked this set out has wonderful taste." Chloe said.

"Don't wear too much, you might freak out a particular West Winger." Alexis chuckled. Chloe tossed her head back with laughter and stood to leave the room.

"Come and get me if you need anything." Chloe said as she pocketed the gifts and left the room.

Alexis stared down at her gifts. There were shampoos, conditioners, body washes, lotions, perfumes, creams, loofah and a scrub. She took her time smelling each of the bottles and tubes with names she couldn't pronounce, liking each scent better than the last. She decided to use the Paul Mitchell Lavender Mint shampoo set. Alexis placed the others neatly back inside, leaving out a sweet-smelling perfume and placing it on her dresser.

She peeled off her undergarments and placed them in her dirty laundry hamper. She would have to visit the laundry room soon.

She turned the knobs in the shower and made it extra hot. She went to the mirror to comb her hair before stepping in. She had gotten used to her scar but reliving her attack made her notice it more than ever. It looked alien on her skin. It's wicked grin laughing evilly at her.

The mirror began to fog up so she stepping into the shower. The scolding water made her forget about the attack, and it was just what she needed.

With her back to the shower head, Alexis brought the lavender shampoo to a lather in her dark hair. The smell was soothing and rather than seeing her attacker when she closed her eyes, she saw her mother.

As she scrubbed at her skin with the body wash, she felt like she was scrubbing away worry. Her shower lasted a good half hour but it was worth it. She wrapped the robe around her steaming skin, she felt refreshed.

She sprayed untangling mist into her hair and rain a comb through it. Lavender caressed her nostrils and it relaxed her frayed nerves. She was growing very tired and she crawled into bed still damp.

Her worn mind and scrubbed skin begged for rest and she slept. Her slumber, however, was anything but peaceful.

* * *

"There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins.  
The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins.  
We sit and grow our roots into the floor.  
But what are we waiting for?"

* * *

She dreamed of her mother in the kitchen. The knife in her hand was unnaturally large, the blade too long, the edge too sharp.

She was cutting carrots into stew for dinner later. Alexis knew exactly what was about to happen. She had this nightmare many times before.

Her mother's face was in its usual scowling mold. The clock on the wall above her hear read 2:50. Fourteen-year-old Alexis would be home from school in ten minutes.

Alexis stopped trying to escape the nightmare. Her attempts were futile, so she chose to ride it out instead.

Alexis hear her younger self arrive home. "Mom, I'm home." She yelled, her voice sounding strange in the dream.

"Are you burning something in-" Alexis' voice caught in her throat at the sight in the kitchen.

The yellow tiled floor was spotted with blood. There were streaks on the blue walls. Puddles formed around who Alexis knew to be her mother, but she was so disfigured it was hard to tell.

Her mother's limbs were broken at the joints. Snow-white bones stuck out of her skin. Her eyes staring, unseeing past Alexis. The skin from her nose down was gone revealing a skull grin. A large hole in the upper part of her chest revealed exactly what her mother had become after Alexis was born.

Heartless.

Alexis bolted upright in bed. She felt sticky with sweat and tried to calm her breathing. The reoccurring nightmare was more than a dream, it was a memory. She reacted better now to it than she used to.

She remember her first couple of months at Chisholm. The nightmares didn't start until after her attack. She would wake up screaming and crying almost every night. The panic button at her bedside had been used so many times, it had to be replaced.

Alexis reached and clicked on the lamp on her nightstand, banishing whatever lurked in the darkness. She brought a pillow to her chest and laid back down. She got her breathing under control and went to the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face and pinched at her cheeks.

Her ability to disguise dreams from reality had become frayed since her attack. Her session with Dr. Lector seemed to have intensified her struggle.

Whatever feeling of fatigue she felt earlier vanished. She sighed and opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She moved around some things before finding the single bottle of Ambien. The caregivers usually give her medication, but trusted her with a small amount of the sleep aid. The small white pill she held in her hand was her precious gateway to slumber that she only used a couple of times.

She swallowed it dry and closed the medicine cabinet.

Alexis dove between the sheets and wait to be carried away by the ingredient zolpidem laced in the Ambien.

* * *

"I am hiding from some beast, but the beast was always here.  
Watching without eyes, because the beast is just my fear."

* * *

End of chapter five

The song I used for this chapter is "Believe" by The Bravery.

Thanks again for reading! Please review. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Helllllooooooo! How are you guys?! Ready for another chapter?! Alrighty then. But first I'd like to apologize. I went back and read the previous chapters to help me write the new ones when I realized I had made so many mistakes in my writing. Grammar, spelling, I mean some of the words I wrote didn't even go with the sentences. I look at my story like, what the...? I'm sorry that I do a poor editing job. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannibal. I do not own any of the songs I use lyrics from. They all belong to their respected sources. All I own are my OCs.

**Chapter Six: The Shepard**

* * *

"Come away little lass come away to the water,  
to the arms that are waiting only for you.  
Come away little lass come away to the water,  
to the ones appointed to see it through.  
We are calling to you."

* * *

When Will blacks out, he goes to Hannibal. No matter Will's location, time of day, or state of instability; he goes to Hannibal.

The unpredictability of his blackouts were a problem for him at first, but he figured out their patterns.

It was always a day after each of Hannibal's murders. If it were any other killer, he wouldn't receive a visit. It was as if Will's own subconscious was screaming accusations, but he couldn't stay away. Will's visions would bleed into his mentality and the murderous side of him came out to play.

The session with Will and Alexis the previous day had made him hungry. A hunger not only for the amazing rush of a kill, or devouring his victim's flesh, but a hunger for Will. A hunger that could only be fulfilled by the presence of 'the other Will'. The Will behind closed doors, or in his case, behind closed eyes.

He went out that night after taking Alexis and Will back to their homes. He killed a drunken man who laid his perverted hands on a girl who was no doubt a minor. The man he had killed had not experienced much pain, because Hannibal just wanted it to be quickly done. Quick yet efficient.

It was in those moments of Will's visits that Hannibal could confide in him the way Will does in their sessions. He does not fear getting caught because when Will awakens, he cannot remember the events that occur during his blackouts.

Hannibal would show Will his work and Will's wicked subconscious would respond. Hannibal loved having his art appreciated, especially by someone as close to him as Will. His attraction for Will intensifies during these times, mainly because Will is so much like Dr. Lector. He can act on these attractions and not be shut down.

At first, controversial touches, glances and conversation topics were subtle. He then escalated just enough to gauge Will's attention and receive a response.

Hannibal always stopped before they got in too deep, but tonight would be different. Tonight, Hannibal would be ready for Will and he wanted to see just how far this Will would allow him to push.

* * *

The indoor pools on Sunday mornings weren't crowded. Most patients attended the facilities church, so it was Alexis' preferred time to go. The only people around were the two caregivers at the entrance, the life guard, and an elderly man who always inhabited the hot tub. Alexis was alone as she could get at the pool, and she loved it.

The warmth of the water surrounded her. She sat cross-legged at the bottom with her goggle-free eyes open and exposed to the chlorine treated water. The blue that encased Alexis reminded her of the security she felt when she was around Will. Her oxygen deprived lungs felt as if they would explode in her chest. She untangled her long legs, and kicked off the bottom of the pool, launching her to the surface.

Alexis welcomed a long, deep breath as her eyes darted to the large clock in the pool room. The clock read 11:35, two minutes and sixteen seconds. Her record was three minutes, twenty-three seconds. She decided to go again and waited until 11:40 before inhaling deeply and plunging below.

Alexis pushed the oxygen out of her lungs and watched the jellyfish shaped bubbles float to the top. She was heavier without the air and she felt herself being slowly tugged to the bottom of the pool by an invisible anchor. She crossed her legs again before lightly hitting the bottom.

She thought back to her session with Hannibal and felt uneasy. She opened her eyes. The blurred blue eased her as she though of Will again. She remembered their first encounter; how awkwardly he tried to comfort her. At least Will tried, she though bitterly remembering her absent father.

Her head began to throb so she surfaced again. She was rather disappointed when the clock read 11:41. Only one minute, thirty-eight seconds. Alexis swam over to the ladder and pulled herself up and out.

She looked around the pool to reassure herself no one was watching her, except for the lifeguard who she had gotten used to. She only dived on Sundays. No one was in the way or watching her. She climbed the ladder which led to the platform. It was only about four feet from the surface of the glittering water, but it had always excited her. She closed her eyes, and closed out the world. It was completely silent and she felt exposed, but didn't mind at this point.

She leaped from the platform and angled her body. Her outstretched arms entered the water first, and pointed toes last. Fully submerged, Alexis smiled. Diving was a release that lifted burdens. She grazed the bottom with her fingertips and swam back to the surface, satisfied.

When she emerged, Alexis heard clapping. She rubbed her stinging eyes and looked around. She froze when she found the source of the clapping.

On the side of the pool to the left there was a young man. The first thing Alexis saw was his smile. All teeth and genuine. His eyes squinted from the huge smile, strong muscles flexed lightly as he clapped.

"Beautiful!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls and tickling her ears.

Alexis felt her face blush and smiled weakly before submerging herself and swimming to the shallow end of the pool. She was ready to change and leave immediately . She had no idea who the guy was and was embarrassed. When she reached the steps, the young man was waiting for her with an outstretched hand. His face shined like the sun with those perfect, shiny teeth.

* * *

"Come away little light come away to the laughter,  
show yourself so we might live.  
Come away little light come away to the laughter,  
to the ones appointed to see it through.  
We are coming for you."

* * *

Alexis' face heated up again as she accepted the hand. She felt a jolt of energy flow through her arm. He pulled her gently up the steps before letting go. She felt ashamed that she missed the gently touch. She avoided his eyes as she managed a weak thank you.

"My pleasure." He said. Her hand went to cover her scar, and was grateful to discover she had worn her one piece. His smile never faltered as she turned and walked to the chair that held her towel.

"That was a beautiful dive." He said, the repeated 'beautiful' sounded even sweeter than before. She was unaware he had followed her until she reached for her towel and heard him speak again.

"The name's James." He said. Alexis turned to go to the locker room when she almost ran into his exposed chest. He was a foot taller than her and she had to angle her neck to look up at him. His hair was the color of golden wheat stalks and it hung in his eyes a little.

"What's yours?" He asked. Unable to avoid them, Alexis noticed James' eyes. They were a soft green and Alexis found it hard to think while staring into them.

"My what?" Alexis asked stupidly.

"Your name." James chuckled, inching closer.

"Uh..." Alexis stuttered.

"Uh? What a unique name, Uh." James teased. Alexis was finding it harder to breathe now than when she was under water. His beautifully sculpted chest was a mere inch away. She was getting slightly annoyed at his proximity. Alexis laid a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"It's Alexis." She said.

"Hmm... I like that much better." James said, he took a strand of her wet hair and twisted it around his finger. "Alexis..." He purred.

Alexis blushed even deeper and released her hair. She side stepped and practically ran to the locker room.

"Where ya going?" James asked. He was shocked at her actions.

Alexis didn't even reply and before he could say another word, she slammed the female locker room door behind her.

Grateful for the solitude, Alexis slid out of her still wet one piece. She was completely flustered. James was a total West Winger: cocky. The Western wing and Eastern wing of the facility was separated by gender and the level number determined age. It was easier for caregivers, visitors, and patients. The West wing was for men, and the East, women. The higher the age, the lower the level. Alexis stayed on third floor with the age group of thirteen to thirty year olds.

Alexis caught herself smiling and immediately stopped herself. The West wing boys on her level were trouble. She changed into her clothes and tied her hair into a messy, wet bun atop her head.

She froze at the locker room door. What if he's out there, she thought. She sighed heavily and burst through the door, walking steadily to the doors leading out of the pool room. James was- fully clothed now -waiting at the door. He followed her.

"Hello, Alexis." James said as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Alexis didn't even acknowledge him as she headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button summoning the elevator and waited, James beside her.

The door finally opened with a ding and both her and James entered the elevator at the same time. Their shoulders brushed against each other. The contact sent another jolt through Alexis. Both of their hands flew to the elevator buttons. She snatched hers away.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Third." She said. A knowing smile creeped across his face as he pressed the button, the doors closed, shutting them off from the rest of the world.

"Same." James said.

Well, fuck.

The elevator ride was short, but if felt like an eternity. James' cocky grin had yet to leave his face. Alexis glanced up at him. His jaw line was strong and prominent. The grin flashed his perfect teeth. Even his eyebrows looked perfect.

James' green eyes shot down to meet her brown ones. A blush crept up her neck as they kept the eye contact, breaking only when the elevator opened to the third floor. James gestured for her to exit first, and she did gladly.

"Let me walk you to your room." James said. It was more of a statement than a request.

"You're very persistent, James." Alexis said. She allowed it and he didn't respond until they reached her room.

"You give me good reason to be, Alexis."

* * *

"Come away little lamb come away to the water,  
give yourself so we might live anew.  
Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,  
to the ones appointed to see it through.  
We are coming for you."

* * *

End of chapter six.

The song I used lyrics from is "Come Away to the Water" by Glen Hansard. Maroon 5 made a cover of it and I really like that one too.

I added another OC. Don't worry guys, I won't John Green ya'll. I know their isn't much Hannigram in this chapter, but I did get a little in there! The reason I used the term 'blackout' for Will is because when people are possessed by spirits or have psychotic breaks they sometimes describe it as, "Everything went black, I don't remember anything." And I like to think that during Will's 'blackouts' the evil subconscious that lingers fully possesses him. I don't want it to come off that I think that he is schizophrenic or has multiple personalities. I just believe that his subconscious is an extension of himself that he pushed away in fear of becoming the thing that he fights. Please tell me what you think about my new OC or my story all together in the review section. COME ONE GUYS I NEED FEEDBACK.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys... I apologize for the SUPER late update. I guess I can't handle the every-Thursday-update. I've been terribly busy the last couple of weeks. Thanks for waiting! In my AU, Abigail Hobbs knows Hannibal is a cannibal. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hannibal. I do not own the songs I use lyrics to. They all belong to their respected sources.

**Chapter Seven: The Sheep **

* * *

"Put the mask back on, put the mask back on.  
Don't take it off till everybody's gone.  
Put the mask back on, put the mask back on.  
No disguise has ever lasted so long."

* * *

Abigail Hobbs stared out of the window in her room at the Port Haven Psychiatric Facility. Instead of being around her neck, her scarf laid on her bed. She wore it while in public because otherwise, she felt exposed. She felt that since her life had been searched through with a fine tooth comb, she needed at least one secret that not everyone knew about.

Hannibal had called earlier and told her that he was almost at the facility and that Will, him, and herself were going to eat dinner at his home that evening. Will wasn't with him so Abigail knew Hannibal needed to talk to her. Alone.

Being around Dr. Lector uneased Abigail, so being alone with him was down right terrifying. She knew what the man was capable of yet she had no leverage over him. If Abigail were to so much as hint to anyone who Hannibal really was, she would go down with him. He knew her secrets as well.

He knew that she lured in the girls her father killed so that her own life would be spared. He knew she was surrounded by the remains of her and her father's victims whether it be from the pillow stuffing, or digesting them. Hannibal also knew that she had killed Nicholas Boyle.

Taking Hannibal out meant taking herself out as well.

"Hello, Abigail." Hannibal Lector said finally after standing completely silent in her room for a moment.

Abigail jumped and spun around. "You frightened me."

"My apologizes," He said, however his voice didn't change, didn't hint any emotion at all. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to put on my scarf." Abigail stated, making her way towards the bed.

"Allow me." Hannibal requested.

Abigail simply nodded as Hannibal reached for the floral fabric. He stepped up to her, looking down at her. Abigail had to look up at him and she knew this was how things would be. Hannibal always being above her. She had no chance against him.

He laid a gentle hand on her bare neck. His fingers grazed across the scar on her neck. Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard. Hannibal smirked when he felt the swallowed lump in her throat. He wrapped the scarf around her neck and tied it. He tightened the knot on it too tight and the girl went wide-eyed.

Her round blue eyes bore into his dark ones. Abigail thought to herself, this could be the end. This is how easily he could end me. She searched his eyes as he finally loosened the knot. Nothing. Even though she knew he killed in the past, she didn't notice how cold he was when he did it.

She didn't say anything when he released his hold on her scarf. She didn't say anything as she followed him to his car. She felt as if the scarf incident was not only a show of power, but also a warning, and Abigail was too afraid to speak.

Neither of them said anything until Hannibal was almost at his home. Abigail flinched when he spoke up.

"I am going to explain something to you, Abigail. It is not something you haven't already heard, but the importance of it should be repeated. I do not want you to interrupt me. All I want you to do is listen carefully and nod when I am finished so I know you understand." Hannibal said this in a monotone voice.

"We are both murders. We have both ended the life of another whether it be by association or by our own hands. As you can understand, my history of killing is much more outstanding than yours or your fathers, however, this is not a competition. This shows that I am more experienced, and I know my way around certain things. I know that in that tricky little head of yours, you are trying to think of a way you can pull one over on me. What I need you to understand is that if you try and tell anyone about our little secrets, I will destroy you. You can not plead insanity for your own actions because I will do tests, and see to it that you are proved sane. My abilities of manipulation are far better than those of a teenage girl." Hannibal's voice remained neutral throughout the explanation.

"Needless to say, I own you." He continued. "You will do as I say and as I say only. Nod if you understand."

Abigail slowly nodded.

* * *

"Cover up, cover up,  
don't let them see the real you.  
If your secrets can't stay silent,  
all those rumors might just end up being true."

* * *

"I have recently come across someone who could be my demise. If this person realized what I've done it would be the end of me, I believe. Now that I've told you, it will also be the end of you. So what I need you to do is imperative to both of us if we want to continue breathing free air, or any air at all. I need you to fix this... problem in a way that neither of use would be prosecuted. It will be a fairly difficult task and will require your full attention." Hannibal said all of this in his usual tone. "Nod if you understand, Abigail."

Abigail quickly nodded again.

"Do you have any questions?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes," Abigail spoke for the first time, "Who is it?"

"Oh, I believe Will Graham will answer that for you, speaking of, I believe he is already here." Hannibal replied as he pulled in behind Will's car.

"He drove all this way just for dinner?" Abigail asked.

Hannibal stared at her. "Of course not. He drove all this way for you."

The explanation sounded simple but the thought of Will caring for her so much still shocked her. Abigail thought he could lose interest in her and move on. Will would never be as much of a father figure as her actual late one was. If you took away the serial killer stuff, her father was the best anyone could ask for. He treated her like precious gold, and despite the last couple of months, she missed him.

Hannibal exited the vehicle and she followed him to his home. Will got out of his own car and caught up with them.

"Good evening, Dr. Lector. Hello, Abigail." Will tried to smile at the girl. He wished he could look into her eyes the way he could so easily with Alexis, but he couldn't make himself.

It was beginning to annoy Abigail that Will was trying to build a friendship with her, but couldn't even look her in the eye. Hannibal unlocked the door to his home and they all entered his far from humble abode. As he opened the door, they were welcomed by an amazing aroma. Will's mouth began to water, but Abigail felt sick knowing what the source of the smell probably was.

"Dr. Lector, what have you cooked for us this evening?" Will asked.

"Beef stew." Hannibal answered. " prepared it last night and it's been stewing ever since. Not without assistance, however." Hannibal smiled as he remembered how much help Will had been with the meat selection and preparation. Even though Will couldn't remember it, Dr. Lector enjoyed last night.

"Abigail, I'd like your help in the kitchen, Will do you mind setting the table?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't mind..." Will said as he clumsily starting putting place mats on the table. Hannibal led Abigail into the kitchen where he started putting food on their plates. The sight of the meat made Abigail squirm.

"It's human isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Hannibal paused momentarily and looked up from his plating. "Yes."

Abigail crossed her arms defensively. "I won't eat it."

Hannibal finished the third plate before responding. "Yes, you will. It is no different from what your father's cooking was. It would be terribly rude, Abigail, if you refused what I have taken so long to prepare."

Abigail felt her eyes water at what he said about her father. " Do not speak about him like that again." She whispered violently.

"Or?" Hannibal asked.

Abigail tried to think of something, but instead her eyes watered more.

"Please clear your face and bring mine and Will's plates into the dining room." Hannibal hated to be so up front with the girl, but he had no choice.

Abigail wiped her eyes and brought the two plates as she was told. When she entered the dining room she sniffled involuntarily . Will, who had yet to take a seat, noticed almost immediately.

"Is something wrong, Abigail?" He asked as she sat the plates down.

"Nothing's wrong," Abigail assured. "I just burned my hand a little in the kitchen."

"Oh, are you alright?" He questioned as he walked over to her. "Let me see-" He reached out for her hand when she sat the plates down.

Hannibal, carrying a plate in one hand and tree glasses in the other, walked in just in time to see Abigail slap Will's hand away from her own.

"No!" She exclaimed. She didn't care about the hurt that flooded his eyes. She was tired of the surrogate father idea. Will slowly took a seat.

"What is the matter?" Hannibal asked, careful to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Nothing." Abigail said, repeating herself.

"Good, because this meal will not be ruined with bad moods." Hannibal smiled, which he noticed seemed to ease Will.

Will gazed at the food in front of him. He began to lose himself in the dark liquid form the stew, but instead of seeing the broth, he saw muddy water. He could feel the clouded water crashing over him in waves, could feel the water rushing into his mouth and nose. Will could feel water invading his lungs. He din't snap out of his trance until Hannibal asked him a question.

"Would you like some wine, Will?" He asked. He had a bottle of red wine in his hand, waiting. Will shook his head.

"No, thank you." Will denied the offer and settled with water. He couldn't remember last night and he wasn't even drinking then. He had decided to stay away from alcohol for a while.

Hannibal poured himself a glass and sat to Will's left. Abigail had taken the seat to Hannibal's left.

"So, Abigail," Hannibal started. "I heard that you were sneaking out of the facility again. I thought your wall-climbing days were over?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

"I don't like it there." She stated.

"I know someone else who doesn't like where she is staying." Will said, chewing his food before speaking.

Hannibal flashed a glance towards Abigail, making eye contact. His nod was barely noticeable.

"W-Who is that?" She stuttered.

"A girl who came to the B.A.U. headquarters. She's helping us with the Chesapeake investigation. She stays at the Chisholm facility." Will answered. "I think you'd like her, Abigail. You two are the same age, she went to your high school, and you both have a knack for... climbing walls." Will chuckled.

"What's her name?" Abigail went wide-eyed.

"Alexis Ponds, do you know her?" Will asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact," Abigail was finding it hard to swallow the beef. The dining room was shrinking around her. " I do."

Abigail almost gagged when a genuine smile grew across Will's face and heard what he said next.

"You do? That's great!" Will exclaimed. "Dr. Lector and I were talking about how it would be ideal if you two would meet." Will kept talking, but Abigail's thoughts flooded and took over her brain. She fearfully looked over to Hannibal. Dr. Lector had no idea Abigail knew Alexis, but the ironic turn of events had made him grin.

The grin was only evil in Abigail's eyes because she knew their true intentions. Hannibal thought to himself how interesting this game had become.

* * *

"Has anyone ever reached out to you?  
Has anyone ever seen your real face?  
Does anyone know what you've been doing,  
as the one we used to know fades away?"

* * *

End of chapter seven

The song I used lyrics from is "Cover Up" by Trapt.

Alright guys, there you have it! I brought the Murder Family together in this chapter. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


End file.
